


Ignis Scientia Being An Asshole In The Bedroom? It's More Likely Than You Think! (Or: Noctis Gets Greedy, Ignis Acts Accordingly)

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Noct gets down on himself a lot lmao), Barebacking, Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, Dysphoria Inducing (maybe) (don't read this if you're havin a bad day basically), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Noctis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: It wasn’t like he’d been laying there forhours,only like… an hour.Tops.





	

Noct was, for lack of better phrasing, _ absolutely  _ hiding out in bed.

 

It wasn’t like he’d been laying there for  _ hours,  _ only like… an hour.  _ Tops.  _ Ignis had gotten up, and that, in turn, had woken  _ him  _ up, and wow, watching Ignis get dressed was a blow to the self esteem and sleeping in a binder wasn’t healthy as he was  _ oh-so-kindly-but-very-consistently  _ reminded, so yeah. Definitely gonna sleep in today. It wasn’t like he was needed anywhere or anything, at least as far as he knew and his dad  _ probably  _ would have told him, so until he  _ was  _ needed? His comforter was his best friend. 

 

Sure, it was humid and he couldn’t breathe too well, but what could you do?

 

Ignis (he guessed, at least) just came in either way, and was probably about to drag him out of bed for whatever reason (a stable sleeping schedule). Whatever.

 

What he didn’t expect - it was the last thing he expected, really - was the shuffling of clothes being removed, and probably folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and then Ignis sliding under the covers beside him.

 

“Noct?” One hand went to his hip while the other folded in between them, relaxing against the sheets. His thumb dug into the dip of his hipbone, kneading the muscle in a way he  _ knew  _ Noct liked. 

 

“Yeah?” Turning his head into his pillow, he took a slow breath, taking in the smell of laundry detergent and Ignis’ shampoo.

 

“Is something the matter?” Ignis reached out with his hand not on Noct’s hip and took hold of his hand, tangling their fingers together. “You haven’t left bed all day.” 

 

“Nah. Not your fault, at least.” He scooted forward until their knees were touching, and it was more comforting than he’d expected. 

 

“There must be something.” He squeezed his hand, “Rarely do you sleep in  _ this  _ long.”

 

That sounded peculiar, considering it couldn't be any later than what? Ten? Ignis was never a late riser and even on lazy days he still got up at a time considered ‘socially acceptable’, and Noct really hadn't been in bed that long.

 

“What time is it?” He...  _ was  _ drifting in and out of sleep for a while there.

 

“Three.”  _ Oh.  _ Well that was certainly a lot later than  _ ten _ , that was for sure. “Lost track of time again?”

 

“Little bit,” Noct mumbled. Honestly, he was shocked Ignis didn't come to get him up sooner.  _ Three? _

 

 _“_ No matter.” He leaned in close, and if Noct weren't so in love with him he might make fun of him for his less than graceful movement across the mattress (he probably would anyway, were he not so inexplicably exhausted) until Ignis pressed a kiss into his forehead. “Is there anything I can do?” 

 

“No.” He didn't want to let Ignis know that it was indirectly caused by him, so he’d stay quiet for now. “Don't leave. Just feel kinda gross, is all.” He shrugged awkwardly with one shoulder, “It’ll go away.”

 

“‘Gross’ as in…?” Noct could guess what he meant from there and nodded. It wasn’t like he was about to  _ lie,  _ just carefully avoid the reasoning. “Then are you alright with my-” he began to lift his hand off Noct’s hip and Noct made a whiny little noise he  _ absolutely  _ did not plan on making.

 

“Don’t, like,” he figured he was probably obligate to explain his embarrassing noises, “don’t  _ stop _ . It’s nice.” That was all Ignis was going to get out of him for now. It wasn’t like he was about to spill that all he wanted was for Ignis to touch him, to remind him that he still loved him despite his exclusive attraction towards men (although Ignis would never stop reminding him that he  _ was  _ a man, even on days when it didn’t feel that way), both emotionally  _ and  _ physically. Like, what if Ignis decided he didn’t want him like that? What if Ignis decided he wanted a  _ real  _ man? (Of course, this was a moot point, because Ignis was not a liar and Noct believed that Ignis believed he was a man, but still.) 

 

He’d probably have to take matters into his own hands - Ignis was always  _ so  _ reluctant to do anything when he felt like this, but really, there was nothing else Noct wanted more - and with that he shifted enough on the sheets that he could kiss him, Ignis going pliant under his mouth. 

 

Ignis tapped his hip, “Lie on your back.” Noct wasn’t sure if that was a  _ request  _ or a  _ demand,  _ but he wasn’t about to test him and find out. He turned so he was flat on his back and Ignis took his sweet time climbing on top of him, careful not to jostle the comforter above their heads. He could hardly even  _ see  _ him, but he figured it wasn’t really necessary considering all he needed was the sensation: the heat of his breath on Noct’s throat and his hands that  _ always _ felt warm on his sides despite his having spent hours underneath a heavy blanket. 

 

“Is this fine?” Ignis asked, his hands trailing up Noct’s stomach and taking his shirt (the only thing he wore in bed, really. He wanted to be covered but not enough to wear underwear, go figure) with them. He paused before his chest and really, Noct wished he’d just get on with it already and stop treating him like he was about to flip out at any moment, but… on days like this? He might. Despite his indignance towards being treated with any sense of fragility, sometimes he  _ needed  _ it, loathe as he did to admit it.

 

“I’ll tell you if it’s not.” He put both hands on either side of Ignis’ head and dragged him down for a kiss, close-mouthed and quick. “Promise.”

 

When they’d first started doing this, Noct couldn’t shrug away the ball of anxiety that sat tight in his gut whenever Ignis saw any part of him that he considered to be “too feminine” - his breasts, his groin - and it’d taken a lot of talking - a _lot_ of talking - and gentle coaxing, and going a little farther each time until they could go ‘all the way’ but now? It was like nothing, except on really bad days; even then, Ignis knew to take it slow when he was like this. He knew he had to stop and ask (even if Noct would get snappy with him for it) and to stop if he knew he couldn’t take it (even though he’d never admit it if he couldn’t).

 

It was hard to get his shirt off without pushing down the comforter, and they couldn’t have  _ that,  _ so the hemline sat comfortably at the top of his chest so Ignis could get right where he wanted to go. 

 

He didn’t exactly have much in the chest department, but he considered it a blessing more than anything. It was a lot easier to bind and, as Ignis  _ loved  _ to remind him, it made him more sensitive than he would’ve been otherwise. Something that Ignis was apparently taking into close consideration, his hands on either side of Noct’s chest while his thumbs played at his nipples. 

 

He kissed from Noct’s face down his neck, pressing his palms flat against his breasts and squeezing. He bit at a particularly sensitive spot, right below his collarbones; it was one he’d exploited many times, and Noct arched up into his hands just in time for Ignis to pull back. 

 

“Mind if we rid ourselves of this-” he tapped the blanket where it was canopied over his shoulder, “-nuisance?” 

 

Noct swallowed then took a shaky breath, “why?”

 

“I want to see you.” It was dark under the blanket, yeah, but Noct  _ wanted _ it like that. He didn't want Ignis to look at him - to  _ see  _ him. 

 

“... Why?” He'd asked Ignis that question many times, and never failed to get the same answer every single goddamn time. 

 

“I love you.” He blindly felt his way down with his mouth until he was just at the edge of his breast, his lips barely making contact with the skin. “I want to see your face as you cum,” he began, kissing the skin teeth first, “I want to admire your body.”

 

It was hard to believe Ignis thought he was attractive like this, but he had to admit that when he was staring down at him with that  _ look _ in his eyes that made him feel like he was about to be eaten whole, he felt it. 

 

Ignis flattened his tongue on Noct’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth, giving long, slow sucks that made his chest ache. He scrabbled for Ignis’ shoulder, his nails digging deeper into his skin every time he let his teeth graze him. 

 

Before too long he was satisfied and let his lips drag against Noct’s sternum as he switched sides, his hand coming up to pick up where his mouth had left off. 

 

“...Alright.” Noct, dry mouthed, swallowed and reached up to pull the blanket down. He stopped when it was at about waist level, prompting Ignis to pull off of his nipple with a wet noise.

 

“I’m going to need it just a bit lower,” he said, mouthing at his (protruding, despite Ignis’ best efforts to keep this from happening) ribs. He was anxious, of course, after he'd thrown the blanket off and left himself entirely exposed, but one careful nip to the sensitive spot below his last rib reminded him  _ where he was  _ and  _ who he was with.  _ The knot in his stomach loosened enough that he could really lay back and enjoy it, focusing solely on the feeling of Ignis kissing a line down his belly.

 

Each kiss was deliberate, some lasted longer than others and sometimes he chose a nice spot and hunkered down, sucking what would later be hickeys into his skin. 

 

He wanted Ignis to  _ hurry up, already.  _ He knew damn well what he was doing, trying to work him up like this, but it wasn’t like he was about to tell him to  _ stop.  _ It was always better when he was all worked up, even if the teasing wasn't exactly  _ ideal. _

 

By the time he got down to his hip bones, Noct was a mess, his knees pressing into Ignis’ sides every time he  _ bit down just right,  _ and he was about ready to take things into his own hands if Ignis wouldn't hurry up. 

 

One of Ignis’ hands began to wander lower than his mouth, skipping right over where Noct  _ wanted  _ it and instead kneading his inner thigh, which really  _ did not help  _ the situation. 

 

“Can we hurry this up?” Noct asked, and maybe he was impatient but also, Ignis was an asshole, so it was okay. No man can tease someone else  _ that much  _ and be completely innocent, thanks. This wasn't even the worst of it! There had been times where he left Noct waiting for what felt like  _ hours  _ (but then, reluctantly enough, Noct would later admit that  _ okay, maybe it was worth it).  _

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” He glanced down where Noct wanted him, then up at his face and gave him a reassuring smile. It helped clear up the anxiety that was still lingering, and while there  _ was  _ some left over it definitely wasn't as bad. 

 

He dove in tongue first, making Noct squawk and move his legs fast to keep them from getting, like, dislocated. Dragging his tongue from right above his ass to his clit, he gradually increased the pressure the higher he got, just to remind Noct of how  _ calm  _ and  _ patient  _ he was with this. He swirled his tongue around his clit, and it wasn't  _ so much  _ that Noct was squirming but it was insistent enough that it sent sparks up his abdomen and made it difficult for him to keep still. 

 

He let his legs fall flat against the mattress, spreading himself open for Ignis to do... whatever he was willing to do with him, really.

 

“Could you hand me the lube?” Ignis held up a hand and wiggled his fingers, and Noct fumbled into the side table drawer to find what he was looking for. It didn't take long, Ignis kept it well-organized, and soon he was handing the bottle down to him and relaxing back against the bed.

 

The lid of the bottle popped, and then there were wet noises as Ignis presumably coated his fingers with it. He didn't have to wait long for one of his fingers to be at his entrance, circling it before pressing carefully inside. He'd been wanting this, something inside of him to fill him up neatly because really, when Ignis filled him up like this,  _ everything  _ was better. It’d make his mind shut up, finally, and maybe he’d be able to get lost in it.

 

He went back in with his tongue, licking around his fingers and back up to his clit. He knew what Noct wanted, what he liked, and he was  _ definitely  _ holding back. The finger inside of him curved upwards, and Noct knew he knew where it was so he wasn't sure why he was searching around like he didn't. Once again,  _ asshole.  _

 

Noct was pretty sure he knew when Ignis’ finger brushed over his g spot before he did, judging by the way his face looked when he clamped down on his finger. Ignis wasn't going to be nice about this though, _ no _ , when he realized he pulled his finger  _ almost  _ all the way out and began a pattern of shallow thrusting until he could fit a second finger in; then his tongue was there and Noct only kind of missed the clitoral stimulation because he  _ loved  _ it when Ignis put his tongue inside of him.

 

His hips twitched upward when Ignis curled his fingers again, the pads skirting against his g spot. With his free hand, he squeezed the underside of Noct’s thigh, giving him a warning before he hoisted it over his shoulder. The new angle played to his advantage, making everything that much closer together so when Ignis slid his tongue out and pressed the center of it against his clit it was stimulation on all sides, and he would've pressed his legs together tighter if it wouldn't absolutely  _ smother  _ his boyfriend. 

 

Not that he'd  _ mind,  _ exactly. Or, at least, Noct didn't think he would. It’s not like he’d keep going until he passed out, or anything; he’d  _ stop  _ before he like, died. Promise.

 

Ignis kept on like that for a good long while, and it was kind of frustrating, to be honest. Sure, he was getting there, but it was going  _ so slow.  _ He would get there eventually, but… Gods, Ignis’ jaw  _ had  _ to be getting sore. He whined, impatient, and arched his hips forward into Ignis’ mouth.

 

He laughed against him, the bastard, then sealed his lips around his clit and sucked and -  _ oh,  _ well that was definitely going to work. His thighs started twitching and maybe his leg was kicking out a little bit but that wasn’t of any consequence, and his hands dug into the sheets on either side of his body.

 

His muscles were tightening in all the right ways, and he made a half-stuttered attempt at dirty talk but it came out as “S’good,” instead, which was  _ probably  _ good enough considering his chest was tensing, and his arms, and his calves and  _ Astrals, that was a cramp coming on.  _

 

He kicked his feet into the mattress when he came and would’ve pushed himself away from Ignis’ mouth if the hand on his thigh didn’t keep him there, forcing him to keep still while he worked him through his orgasm. It was over  _ way  _ too soon, but Noct couldn't say he really minded too much when Ignis pulled back to kiss the muscle of his thigh. He was looking up at Noct so  _ lovingly,  _ resting the side of his face to Noct’s inner thigh with one of the softest smiles he'd ever seen.

 

“C’mere,” Noct said and Ignis obliged, crawling up his body and cradling his face in one hand while he kissed him.

 

He might’ve gotten used to Ignis kissing him after he ate him out, but that didn't mean he wasn't still super grossed out by it. It was so weird, tasting himself on Ignis’ tongue, and even though it’d become a routine thing between them it was still strange every goddamn time. “Do you want me to, uh,” he gestured downwards, where Ignis was  _ very obviously  _ aroused in his underwear.  _ That  _ sure was a confidence booster.

 

“You needn’t worry about a thing,” he said, standing up on his knees just long enough to get his briefs low enough to kick them off before dipping down and kissing Noct again, working with his hands to pop the previously discarded bottle of lube open. “I trust you’re all caught up on your medication?” 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Noct watched as he slicked up his cock, and he spread his legs just a bit farther.

 

“That’s not a ‘ _ yes’,  _ Noct.” He put his clean hand on Noct’s thigh with just enough force to steady him. “You know we’ve got to be careful.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” with both arms wrapped around Ignis’ shoulders, he pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m bein’ safe, okay? I’m all caught up.” Ignis smiled against his mouth, which really should not have been as hot as it was but  _ whatever,  _ and then Noct grimaced at the uncomfortable stretch of having something so much more than a few fingers being pushed inside of him. 

 

His body still put up a fight sometimes, and  _ really,  _ he could’ve done with being fingered just a little longer, but he’d loosen up sooner or later. It was kind of worth it, with the way Ignis had started panting against his mouth once he’d been gotten fully seated. The hand that he’d used to guide himself in pressed down into the mattress to keep him stable, and Noct rocked their hips just enough that it made Ignis feel way deeper than he had a second before. 

 

“Ready?” Ignis asked breathlessly, which, for your information, sounded  _ great  _ on him. 

 

“As I'm ever gonna be.” Noct hummed when Ignis pulled out, torturously slow, then slid back in at the same speed. 

 

“How are you doing?” He looked down into Noct’s eyes and even if he  _ wanted  _ to lie, he couldn't’ve made himself do it while he was under that gaze. 

 

He'd be more annoyed with Ignis’ coddling were he not actively inside of him, which made Noct, y’know, kinda  _ weak.  _ He could coddle him as much as he wanted as long as he started moving again, thanks. It might’ve hurt but it also felt so intimate and good and  _ right  _ that Noct couldn't find it within himself to mind. 

 

“Good, I’m…” Ignis shifted inside of him and Noct’s voice broke, “I’m good. C’mon,” he looked down to where their bodies met and purposefully tightened around Ignis. 

 

“Impatient as always,” Ignis chided, though his voice was shaking and he began to move anyway, slow enough that Noct could feel every inch and curve. He could tell Ignis was being overly-careful but it was fine as long as he didn't plan on stopping.

 

“Maybe I'd be less impatient if you stopped taking your time and-” Noct cut himself off with a gasp when Ignis’ thumb started circling his clit. He was still so sensitive, and getting worked up again was  _ so easy  _ underneath Ignis that he’d be there again before he knew it, so Ignis really needed to  _ hurry the fuck up.  _

 

“What was that, Noct?” A well placed brush of his thumb in tandem with a thrust had Noct moaning. “I couldn’t quite make out what you said.” 

 

“Fuckin’-  _ Gods,”  _ He dug his heel into the back of Ignis’ thigh as punishment, “stop bein’ an asshole.”

 

“I’m not sure how you mean,” he pressed a kiss - more teeth than lips, really, but Noct didn’t put too much thought into it - to his chest, right below his collarbone, “please, elaborate.”

 

Noct groaned and, if he was being honest,  _ very much considered  _ kicking Ignis out right then and there, but getting off really wasn’t the same without him present for it. To be frank, his dick saved him. He’d have to let him know that,  _ later,  _ because even Noct knew that wasn’t something you bring up during sex.

 

“Could you just,” he pushed up into Ignis’ mouth, “speed things up?” 

 

“You’ve spent all afternoon in bed,” he left a bite on the same spot, carefully tugging at the skin, “surely a while longer won’t hurt?”

 

“You sure about that?” Noct said and Ignis pulled nearly all the way out before sliding back in, all the way down to the base, “‘cause you’re  _ killin’  _ me here.”

 

His hips stuttered and Ignis snorted out a laugh against his chest, which was  _ rude,  _ and then made his way up to kiss Noct. While he was laughing.  _ He had no idea how close he was to being kicked out. What an asshole.  _

 

He was swiftly forgiven when he picked up the pace; it was good enough, even if it wasn’t exactly how Noct  _ wanted  _ it. He tried, and failed, to press his legs together, instead ending up with his knees digging into either side of Ignis’ torso, who’d collapsed on the hand he was using to hold himself up with and instead leaned on an elbow, while his other hand still worked at Noct’s clit.

 

Probably  _ way  _ too caught up in it for his own good, Noct started riding down on Ignis’ cock, moving to grip the sheets beneath him for better leverage. The second time was  _ always  _ the charm (although thirds and fourths were never unwelcome) and he felt it coming up on him, building up until he was teetering right on the edge. He managed to slap Ignis’ arm as a warning and then he was coming, feeling it all the way up into his core, spreading up into his stomach like fire. It felt even better around Ignis’ cock - he was  _ so full -  _ and Noct  _ knew  _ he kept Ignis around for a reason because he worked him through it like it was all second nature.

 

It was over  _ way  _ too soon, as Noct would lament, but Ignis didn’t let up. Using both of his hands for stability now, he kept up the pace and Noct was so sensitive that it almost hurt; he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to cum again if the way Ignis was shaking above him was any indication, but that just meant he’d be more aware. Always a nice bonus, really.

 

“Noct,” he warned, breathlessly, burying himself to the hilt inside of him. His cock twitched as he came, and Noct put in the last of his energy to grind down against him. His legs trembled after being held taut for so long, falling to either side of his body once Ignis had finished.

 

He didn’t  _ lay down  _ on Noct as much as he  _ collapsed,  _ his head falling comfortably between his shoulder and neck and into the pillow Noct was laying on. He felt around drowsily for Noct’s hand and took it, squeezing it before laying them both down on the mattress. 

 

After a long moment of Ignis just laying there, which really was  _ fair  _ considering all that he just did, he pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at Noct, who gave him a shaky grin and a giggle.

 

“And what’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” He raised an eyebrow, taking that moment to carefully pull out of Noct. 

 

“Your  _ hair. _ ” Not  _ just  _ his hair, really. His hair - fucked up even worse than it would’ve been this morning because of all that gel - and his glasses - crooked on his nose and  _ just a tad  _ foggy - and his  _ face -  _ still flushed, with swollen lips and half lidded eyes.

 

“I’m sure it’s a lost cause, by now. No matter, we’re both definitely due for a shower.” He took a deep breath, dropped Noct’s hand, and pushed himself up so he was standing on his knees. “Come on.”

 

“Is this your way of asking for a round two?” Noct laughed, but sat up on shaky arms anyway.

 

“Perhaps.” He began climbing off the bed, and he  _ knew  _ it must’ve been good because even  _ his _ legs were shaky. “Perhaps all I wanted was a nice, relaxing shower with my partner,” - partner sounded  _ real  _ good. Noct hardly ever heard  _ that  _ one - “without him making it into something dirty. Or perhaps,” and because Ignis was  _ real  _ good at this, almost  _ uncomfortably  _ good, he laughed under his breath and began walking towards Noct’s en suite and said, “it’s whatever he’s willing to make of it. Are you coming?”

 

“Specs, you sly dog.” Noct nearly threw Ignis’ clothes off the bed in the process of following him, but he was sure he wouldn’t mind. He didn’t  _ appear  _ to, at least, and besides, he could always get more clothes from his room later. 

 

He hummed as he turned on the water, making sure it was a good temperature before turning back to Noct.

 

“Mm, well, I certainly do  _ try,  _ you’ve got me there.”

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE GENEROUSLY SUPPLIED BY [@RUEBIRDS](http://www.twitter.com/ruebirds) LMAO THANK U 
> 
> anyway i wanted to write a trans noct fic cause .... i haven't seen it done yet and it's Importanto, ya'll
> 
> [check me out on twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/LGN1S) or take a peek at my [commission info!](http://makeela.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
